Si nos volvemos a encontrar
by Nannda
Summary: A un día de su boda, Bella Swan se siente acalorada; "Él, ese hombre tan sensual, con una voz insinuante y mirada profunda, subió mi temperatura con un baile en menos de dos minutos. Fue mi tortura, perdición y fantasía. ¿Cómo sabía tanto de mí?"
1. Puedes, debes y quieres

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer es dueña y creadora de los personajes, la trama es mía lo que es obvio.

* * *

><p><strong>Puedes, debes y quieres<strong>

_If we ever meet again, I won't let you go away_

_._

Si tuviera la posibilidad de devolver el tiempo y hacer las cosas correctamente lo haría sin pensarlo, pero… bueno, todo tiene que tener un «pero», así que estresándome no me ayudaba en nada, menos cuando intentaba relajarme en mi bañera rodeada de velas aromáticas y sintiendo el agua caliente en todas mis extremidades junto al ambiente que necesitaba para aflojar mis músculos agarrotados.

Dentro de una hora sería arrastrada por las que se hacen llamar mis amigas. Sería mi última noche como soltera antes de la boda.

Sí, mi boda tan comentada por todos se realizaría mañana en un gran festín.

_Emocionante._

—Bella, date prisa si quieres comenzar con el pie derecho tus últimas horas.

Renée era la más entusiasmada con toda la parafernalia del evento y no la culpaba; era su única hija. Pero maldita sea, me exasperaba.

—Ya voy mamá, casi termino —exclamé levantándome ilesa de la tina—. Gracias por recordarme mi miserable vida —gruñí para mí.

Tomé la toalla y sequé mi cuerpo a la vez que desataba mi cabello de la liga que usé para que no se mojara otra vez. Soy mujer, multifacética es mi segundo nombre; junto con ponerme la ropa interior comencé a preparar mi rostro para maquillarme. Desde que conocí a una diabólica mujer esa tarea resultaba prácticamente sencilla en comparación a años anteriores. Épocas en donde era un pollito en su cascarón, la típica _nerd_ de las que no quedaban mucho. Lo digo por el hecho que en estos tiempos los _brackets_ y lentes no son lo horrible que eran, no, ahora hasta se convirtieron en moda.

Bajé la vista al percibir mi _touch_ vibrar y encender la pantalla. La foto de una rubia me sacó una sonrisa. Lo cogí y contesté.

—¿Emmett te ha dado un descanso, Hale? —le pregunté bromeando.

—Oh, perra, cállate, la envidia te corroe —respondió con superioridad.

—Envidia por qué —dije divertida. Escuché una grave risa, que supuse era de Emmett—. Bájale a su ego, el consolador aún lo usas.

Bufó en respuesta.

—Bella, cuando digo «confidencial» —recalcó la última palabra— es confidencial, cariño. No hagas enojar a mi novio que no llego a tu fiesta —advirtió con inocencia—, y no nos quedan lugares que inaugurar así que sería aburrido repetir todo de nuevo.

Maldita presumida.

—Sí claro, haré que te creo —repliqué con sarcasmo— sólo para que me digas por qué llamabas.

Mientras escuchaba solté mi cabello para que se secara. No lo peinaría, lo dejaría suelto y natural. Qué más da, entusiasmo no tenía mucho.

—Quería saber si después de esta noche podíamos secuestrarte, ya sabes —comenzó a decir con voz ilusionada—, mejor arrepentirse ahora ¿no crees?

Suspiré por enésima vez desde que les anuncié mi compromiso. No había día en que no escuchara «¿estás segura?» en cualquier conversación, con cualquier persona… que me conociera realmente.

Un día. Un mísero día y yo con mis confusiones. Mal, simplemente mal momento para arrepentimientos.

—Rose, lamento informarte que no tienes el permiso para un posible secuestro —murmuré con fingida tristeza—. No queda más que asumir las consecuencias.

Oí un bufido y la voz de Emmett reemplazó la de su novia.

—Bella, sólo dime «sí» y en la pregunta: «hay alguien que se oponga» y blah, blah, blah, yo seré tu salvador —sugirió en tono jocoso.

De acuerdo, o me veía muy desesperada con el temita de esta boda o mis amigos sabían en la mierda que me estaba metiendo. Fácil: ambas eran las jodidas respuestas.

—Entonces felicidades, Swan, ya quedan menos horas para tu bien planeado purgatorio —congratuló Rosalie con sarcasmo y cierta sequedad.

—Puedes metértelas por donde te quepan, Hale —contesté en el mismo tono—. Pero gracias de todas formas.

—Si hicieras lo correcto quizás apoyaríamos —replicó.

Terminé mi sencilla obra de arte en mi rostro. La rapidez también es una de mis cualidades, pero bueno, el temita ya me estaba hartando la madre que llevo dentro y por supuesto no deseo pelearme con una de mis damas de honor. Así que cambié el tema. Siempre funcionaba.

—¿Pasas por mí o llego sola?

Oí un suspiro y casi puedo adivinar que meneaba la cabeza negativamente. Esto de tener amigas era difícil.

—Paso por ti con las demás —respondió en tono aburrido—. Apúrate que ya estoy saliendo.

Manía de estresarme. Será por eso que las quiero.

—Sí, sí, adiós.

Suspiré sonoramente. Ahora… qué me pongo. En mi cama había estirado un jeans oscuro ajustado, una blusa pegada al cuerpo de seda azul y un blazer negro. Iba a preguntarme mentalmente quién había sido, pero alguien entró a mi cuarto. Volteé a ver y era ella; una _diabólica_ mujer.

—Creo que va bien con tu humor hoy, Bella —dijo con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿No te parece?

Le hice un gesto obsceno. Manerita de seguir alegrándome la noche viniendo a _mi_ casa y escogiendo _mi_ ropa sin siquiera preguntarme.

—Pensé que habías dejado tus dotes de estilista personal, Alice —comenté mientras me vestía.

Debo admitir que tenía buen gusto y le hubiese agradecido infinitamente su ayuda. Pero no hoy. No este maldito día.

—Sólo quería verte con ropa decente —se encogió de hombros—. Si fuera por ti justo hoy te vestirías como pordiosera dejando ver tus ansias de casarte.

—Créeme que lo haría si no estuvieras aquí.

Con todo lo que necesitaba y mi entusiasmo al máximo, bajamos para esperar a Rosalie mientras Renée tomaba un café en la cocina. Le dejé ver por mi cara que omitiera comentario a todo. Qué jodida parte no entendían. Necesitaba una copa. Una no, muchas copas. Hoy desaparecería del mundo.

Escuchamos los neumáticos chirriar y evidentemente sabíamos quién era. Subimos y se veían las ganas de emborracharse. Estaban todas felices. ¿Querían restregarme en la cara que sería mi última noche de soltera? Pues bien, lo consiguieron al momento en que entré al auto.

—¡Bellita! —exclamó Kate desde el asiento trasero—. Te daré un consejo práctico.

Rodé los ojos a la espera de que volviera a hablar.

—Huye con algún _streaper_ que veas por ahí, enciérrate en un lugar obscuro y haz lo que siempre soñaste con él —aconsejó para mi sorpresa Ángela—. Es tu única oportunidad antes de tener _moral_.

—¿Qué les pasa mal nacidas? —pregunté divertida—. No haré eso. Ya asumí mi casta vida.

Se carcajearon todas. Y quién no. Mi futuro marido no había querido mantener relaciones hasta después del matrimonio, lo que encontré ridículo por cierto, y anticuado. No llegamos a hacer nada, ni siquiera algo _normal_ para una pareja comprometida.

Su jodida familia era la culpable, por supuesto. Lo criaron como a un príncipe y me vine a dar cuenta de sus intenciones demasiado tarde. Aunque la tentación estaba a mi alcance, mi conciencia decía que esperara. Como si ahora tuviera esa oportunidad de nuevo. Ese _hombre _que me hirvió la sangre con sólo un toque no lo volví a ver nunca más. Una verdadera lástima ahora que sé mi destino.

—Puedes, debes y quieres —dijo Kate—. Que tire la primera piedra quien no lo hizo.

Pervertidas y ninfómanas. Eso es lo que eran. Vi a Rose reírse suavemente mientras conducía. Ella era perfectamente un ejemplo de lo que pensaba. Todo el día con Emmett haciendo sus… jueguitos. ni idea cómo podía caminar al día siguiente.

—Además, Bella, te tenemos unos regalos que harán que tus noches sean más divertidas —apuntó Irina contenta—. Espero que los hombres puedan corromper aunque sea a tu novio.

Asentí sin mucho convencimiento. Mis amigos jamás podrán lograrlo. Ni siquiera Jacob, que trabaja administrando un _Club de Streapers_ podía hacer que Benjamín cayera en la tentación. Era un muñequito de porcelana, caballero, atento, divertido, refinado y todo lo que una mujer pudiera desear. Tenía todo menos lo que yo _quería_.

Llegamos al Club y Alice, quien había organizado todo, me hizo pasar de las primeras seguida por las demás chicas. La música y el ambiente de fiesta ya estaban. Fuimos casi al frente de la tarima del escenario. Estaba todo listo, unos tragos nos esperaban en cuanto nos sentamos y las mujeres que ya estaban ahí comenzaron a gritar cuando las luces bajaron la intensidad.

—_Señoritas, bienvenidas a su última noche de solteras que por supuesto, será inolvidable. Hoy festejaremos a tres hermosas mujeres que desgraciadamente se casarán mañana…_

Le encontraba toda la razón a esa voz. Desgraciada. Ese iba a ser mi segundo nombre desde mañana.

—Bella, tienes que hacer lo que no vas a poder cuando ya estés casada, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió Renesmee que había llegado recién—. Como tu amiga más pequeña hazme caso. Nada mejor que la tentación.

La luz de ahora era tenue, dejándonos ver lo suficiente. En el centro del escenario apareció un hombre que se movía al compás de la música con una máscara brillante y sólo una pequeña y apretada tela cubriendo su parte interior.

El espectáculo comenzó.

—Creo que es hora de los obsequios —comentó Tanya luego de la quinta o sexta ronda de tragos.

—Toda la razón, yo empiezo por ser la bebé.

Renesmee sacó un paquete de una bolsa y me lo entregó con una pícara sonrisa. Lo tomé desconfiada y empecé a abrirla.

—Sé que eres una mujer autosuficiente.

Bueno, ya entendía su punto. Dentro de la caja había nada más y nada menos —y me lo esperé de ella— que un consolador con forma de algo realmente extraño. Tenía bastantes pliegues a lo largo y era por lo que leí: _extra_ grande.

Lo dejé en el centro de la mesa parado.

—Sin tocar —advertí al ver sus intenciones.

—¿Tan grande? —preguntó Ángela con ojos curiosos.

—Bella, en mi opinión —comenzó a hablar Kate— deberías dármelo, puede hacerte daño después de tanto tiempo sin tener nada dentro.

—Opino igual que mi hermana.

—No les daré nada, para eso tienen novios —les recordé con una sonrisita—. Que no las satisfagan no es culpa de mi… consolador.

—Como si a ti te lo hicieran muy seguido —refunfuñó Kate.

La quedé mirando divertida. A mi tercer tequila ya nada me importaba de lo que dijeran. Seré libre por las horas que me resten antes de mi desgracia.

—Creo que si usas eso —apuntó al objeto que aún estaba en la mesa—. No necesitas —sacó otro regalo y me lo entregó— esto.

—Kamasutra. Pero sinceramente ¿crees que querrá su santo prometido siquiera leer la portada?

—Obviamente no, pero como soy una persona culta —dije abriéndolo en una página al azar—. Lo leeré sin importar lo que él diga. No quiero ser ignorante.

—Esa es la actitud —exclamó Rosalie—. Y con una prenda sexy puedes intentar aunque sea algo de movimiento en sus pantalones.

Su regalo era un _babydolls _de encaje azul. Diminuto. Algo completamente en contra de Benjamín. No sé, al parecer me estoy casando con alguien que odia todo lo que tenga que ver con el sexo. Si mi luna de miel no es lo mínimo que espero; me divorcio.

—¿Sabes Bella? —preguntó Alice extendiéndome un pequeño paquete—. Sé que estas cosas son como Satanás para el idiota de tu novio, así que úsalas tú con quien te plazca. Entendemos si te buscas un amante.

Eran cartas. Treinta cartas con diferentes posiciones que jamás iba a poder realizar con mi futuro marido. ¿Ya dije que repelía todo esto?

—Alice, no te haces una idea de cuántas veces pensé lo mismo —reconocí ganándome la mirada de todas—. Estoy en abstinencia desde que lo conocí, pensando torpemente que me quería dar espacio para, no sé, adaptarme o algo. Es frustrante no pasar más allá de los besos. _Inocentes,_ besos.

Estaba jodida. No deseaba parecer desesperada, pero venga, soy mujer, con necesidades igual que cualquier persona. Y parecía que a él no le afectaba.

—¿Estás segura que es heterosexual?

Me hacía la misma pregunta.

—No sé, en estos momentos espero cualquier mierda de todo esto.

Las luces bajaron otra vez. Un foco alumbraba el centro del escenario y aparecieron tres hombres con antifaces, prácticamente desnudos al igual que el primero que vimos.

—_Madam's, disfruten de un momento caluroso en manos de nuestros… caballeros._

Tres para cada una de las festejadas. Bajaron en busca de nosotras, uno me tomó la mano y la besó con una sonrisa que me dejó suspirando. Subimos con ellos, con los gritos y aplausos de las demás que veían. Lo tenía en mi espalda con sus manos en mi cintura y ejerciendo presión en mi trasero con su cuerpo. Pasé una mano por mi cabello y estaba comenzando a sudar. Creo del calor. Sí, calor.

—¡Bella, Bella! —gritaban riendo.

Les guiñé un ojo sonriéndoles. El tipazo comenzó a bajar acariciando con sus manos de mi cintura hasta donde llegaban mis botas. Si hubiera sabido calzo tacones y vestido. Sus manos eran grandes y no quise seguir pensando qué podrían hacer cuando sentí que me quemaban al tocar piel de mi cintura. Subió lentamente y dejó un beso en mi espalda baja, en la piel desnuda que sobresalía al él mover con su boca mi blusa.

Sentía todo caliente; mi cuerpo, su cuerpo, sus manos. Por Dios, esas grandes y maestras manos podrían hacerme una y mil cosas en cuestión de segundos. La respiración en mi oído, su aliento tibio rozar mi cuello me recordaron instantáneamente a alguien. Una persona que hace meses deseaba volver a encontrármelo.

Me olvidé de los gritos que se escuchaban más y más distantes cuando suavemente y adrede, subió mi blusa para pasar sus manos y voltearme frente a él. Su antifaz era plateado y aún con la tenue luz sus verdes ojazos resaltaban hermosamente. Su dorso desnudo se pegó a mi pecho dejándome a cinco centímetros de sus labios, los que me dedicaban una sonrisa torcida tan característica de…

—¿Así que serás toda una señora mañana, Bella? —preguntó en un susurro con voz sensual y ronca.

Quedé prácticamente pasmada viendo como sonreía. Era él, lo supuse en cuanto me tocó y, obviamente esos ojos verde esmeralda nunca los podría olvidar. Me encendía con sólo verlo, con sólo saber que si me preguntaba otra vez _«¿quieres romper las reglas, Bella?»_, no dudaría ni lo rechazaría por mucho que una boda me esperara mañana.

Él, ese hombre tan sensual, con una voz insinuante y mirada profunda, subió mi temperatura con _un_ baile en menos de dos minutos. Fue mi tortura, perdición y fantasía.

No lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. No de nuevo.

—Aún estoy soltera —susurré cerrando fuertemente mis ojos al sentir su mano rozar mi seno—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Escuché su suave risa y lo observé. ¿Puede ser un médico graduado de Harvard tan jodidamente sexy? Él era simplemente un imán que me atraía sin pensarlo. Un maldito especialista en saber qué excita a una mujer con un solo toque.

_Cálmate Bella, no te desesperes._

—Nada —contestó acercándose a mi oído—. Quiero disfrutar de mi última oportunidad para hacer esto.

Mordió mi lóbulo y me sentí explotar. Sus dientes mordisquearon y sus labios bajaron dejando suaves besos húmedos por mi escote. Mis manos fueron a sus bien formados brazos y reposaron sintiendo que no era la única que ardía ni sudaba. Tenía que hacer algo ya.

—_Sus deseos han sido escuchados señoritas, tendrán minutos de gloria con cada uno de nuestros caballeros… los dejo a su merced._

No quería procesar la idea de esa voz. No quería dejar de sentir sus caricias ni su calor. Necesitaba tenerlo pegado a mi cuerpo por unos minutos más. ¡Unos miserables minutos!

Se comenzó a alejar con su sonrisa perfecta guiñándome un ojo y no pude hacer más que bajar y esperar al próximo baile. Deseaba estar con él, sé que tengo novio y me caso mañana, pero Dios, sería tremendamente frustrada si no cometía una insensatez con ese hombre. Sencillamente no me lo perdonaría nunca.

—Bella, con ese baile hubiera tenido un orgasmo ahí mismo —exclamó Rosalie con una amplia sonrisa pícara—. Si no te calentaste se te están pegando las manías de tu noviecito.

Negué lentamente con la vista fija en el centro de la mesa donde aún permanecía el consolador parado. ¿Mi conciencia reprocharía mi actitud luego de hacer lo que deseaba febrilmente hacer? No es que me importara demasiado, pero sabía perfectamente que Benjamín no iba a superar las expectativas que tenía de _mi_ hombre en estos momentos. Viviría frustrada por la eternidad si no tenía como última noche, la mejor —seguramente iba a hacer así— de mi vida.

—No deseo subir otra vez —dije viéndola seriamente—. Necesito ir al baño.

Caminé sin mirar atrás hasta donde estaban los baños. Al menos estaba desocupado. Mojé mis mejillas que ardían reclamando algo fresco y vi mi rostro un tanto descompuesto. Sabía muy en el fondo que sin importar las consecuencias, lo haría. Haría cualquier cosa que estuviera a mi alcance para saciar ese sentimiento extraño que alojaba en mi estómago y en mí bajo vientre. Algo que hace demasiado tiempo no sentía.

_Tienes que pensar, Bella. Cómo te lo vas a llevar. Qué le vas a decir. Todo._

Como si fuera tan fácil llevarse a semejante hombre sin que alguien no lo vea.

Respiré profundamente antes de salir, arreglé mi ropa y abrí la puerta escuchando todo el murmullo de las mujeres y la música del lugar. Me dispuse a descaminar el recorrido y ni siquiera llegué a dar tres pasos cuando sentí que era cogida por el brazo hasta llegar a una puerta no muy lejos de allí. Algo en mi mente dijo que gritar sería estúpido, por lo que seguí mis instintos y dejé que él, sí, estaba cien por ciento segura que era él, me guiara hasta fuera del club por la salida de emergencia.

El aire fresco revolvió mi cabello y un escalofrío que no supe si era por las ansias, el viento u otra cosa, recorrió mi espalda. No llevaba antifaz, su cabello estaba sexymente despeinado y con ropa aún era malditamente sensual y cautivador. Me jaló pegándome a su pecho con su mirada directamente en mis ojos. Los veía oscurecerse, brillosos y con una profundidad que me dejó la boca seca.

Se inclinaba peligrosamente a mis labios y no estaba en mis planes detenerlo.

—¿Quieres hacer una locura —comenzó a preguntar sobre mis labios— sin remordimientos, Swan?

Dejé pasar que conociera mi nombre, pero que supiera mi apellido lo encontré extraño.

—¿Cómo sabes…? —me interrumpió dándome un pequeño roce de labios a lo que cerré los ojos.

—Si prefieres el anonimato por mí no hay problema.

Las ansias de besarlo se hicieron mucho más fuerte cuando de camino en su Volvo plateado ni siquiera me rozó. Movía nerviosamente mi pierna y de reojo veía como sonreía. No avisé, no llevaba conmigo mi celular y posiblemente ni preocupadas estén. Ellas aconsejaron sabiamente lo que en estos momentos estaba haciendo. _Amigas: Gracias_.

—¿Puedo saber tu nombre ahora? —volteé a mirarlo—. Esa noche no quisiste decirme.

Asintió y no supe a qué. Su perfil se me hacía vagamente familiar, como si lo conociera de un tiempo.

—Sería mejor nada de nombres —dijo él calmadamente—. Hasta que lo adivines.

Susurró la última frase y lo miré con curiosidad sin llamar ni perturbar su atención. ¿Que lo adivine? Qué se creía.

—Vaya forma de entablar conversación.

Rió divertido y siguió conduciendo por la carretera. Íbamos a unos departamentos con estilo puro, caros, hermosos y exclusivos.

_Anda, Bella, no pensarías que te llevaría a un motel, ¿no?_

No… pero a su hogar no creía. ¿Qué clase de hombre lleva a una mujer a su casa sin apenas conocerla?

_Quizás leyó tus frustraciones sexuales y quiere ayudarte. Un hombre caritativo. Dale un punto por eso… y por sexy._

—No soy un psicópata, Bella —comentó al estacionarse fuera del edificio—. Aunque no me importaría secuestrarte, la verdad.

—Vaya, eso hace que me excite —dije con sarcasmo—. ¿Aquí vives?

—Sí.

Bajó primero para abrirme la puerta y darme su mano. Sentí otra vez ese calor y no sólo en mi mano. Qué piso sería, no se lo diría, pero le tengo cierto respeto a los ascensores.

—Por qué estás nerviosa, Swan —preguntó oprimiendo el maldito botón—. ¿Es por mi cercanía o porque eres claustrofóbica?

Lo miré sorprendida. Sabía mi nombre, mi apellido, quizás qué otras cosas más y además que tenía un trauma con los espacios demasiado cerrados. Quién era él para saber eso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le pregunté resistiéndome a entrar en esa cosa—. Dime —exigí—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

* * *

><p>Por esas razones de la vida... borré esta historia sin darme cuenta que era la equivocada, en serio quiero darme un buen golpe por idiota. Estoy media frustrada y molesta, si entraste y ya leíste esta historia, siento la desilución, porque no hay nada nuevo, está igual a como la publiqué el año pasado.<p>

Si eres nueva, espero que dejes tu review para ver qué te pareció.

Saludos y lean bien antes de borrar cualquier cosa, es frustrante equivocarse.


	2. No lo olvides nunca

****Disclaimer:** **Stephenie Meyer es dueña y creadora de los personajes, la trama es mía lo que es obvio.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>No lo olvides nunca<strong>

_I'll never be the same_

_._

El maldito no quiere contestarme, ni siquiera cuando me resistí fuertemente a entrar en ese ascensor. Jaló de mí hasta que en un movimiento en falso llegué a su pecho topándolo con mi cara, rozándolo. Este tipo no me dejaba pensar coherentemente. De hecho, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera él. Fácil.

Me alejé contra mi voluntad, pegando mi espalda en el espejo derecho cruzando mis brazos seriamente. Si no me daba respuestas, no le daba ganas para seguir con _esto_. Se posicionó frente a mí, mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa y posando sus ojos en mi blusa, específicamente a la altura del escote. Qué quería, Dios. Estaba lo bastante fuera de mí para seguir aguantando sus intensas miradas ahora.

Lo vi mover su brazo hasta donde estaba yo y tenía preparado un manotazo para dejarlo en su lugar, pero en vez de eso, apretó un jodido botón y el ascensor se detuvo. Genial.

—Creí que sabía sobre mi claustrofobia, Sr. Psicópata —le dije mordazmente—. Haz que avance ahora mismo.

—No —contestó seriamente—. Y psicópata no soy, Bella. Estás muy equivocada al pensar eso.

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente, si bien quería saciar mis ansias hormonales con el sexy hombre frente a mí, la información que tenía y no debía por qué saberla me desconcertaba al punto de preferir volver al Club. Sus misteriosas frases no me estaban gustando para nada.

—Te comportas como uno —movió su cabeza, soltando una risa sin humor—. ¿Vas a contestar a mi pregunta o prefieres que lo averigüe personalmente?

—¿Y eso cómo sería? —preguntó divertido—. ¿Vas a amarrarme en mí cama y darme latigazos para que confiese? —sugirió acercándose y besando mi mejilla. Me quedé quieta—. En serio, Bella, no te conviene reprimir tus deseos esta noche —habló en mi oído con voz seductora, tragué pesado—. Cuando estemos abrazados, envueltos en una sábana y nuestros cuerpos descansados, te daré todas las respuestas que quieras.

Caí. Sus insinuaciones prometían un futuro deseado febrilmente por mí desde que lo había conocido. Sabía perfectamente que podía decidir no responder después de cumplir nuestra voluntad, lo tenía muy claro y también veía que no podía aguantar más las locas ganas de que me besara. Ni un maldito segundo más.

Entre la puerta, mi pecho y el suyo, no podría pasar aire ni por presión. Sus manos sujetaban mis muslos sosteniéndome contra su puerta, mis piernas apretaban felizmente su cadera atrayéndolo imposiblemente más y manteniendo el equilibrio. Era un dios en el arte de besar, nunca había ido y vuelto del cielo tantas veces por un beso. Se movía perfectamente, con pausa e intensidad al mismo tiempo, nuestras lenguas bailaban sincronizadas hechas especialmente para nosotros dos. Sus labios eran adictivos, invitaban a succionar y morder sin consideración. Succionar, morder, morder, succionar. Un sensual juego.

—Quiero saber tu nombre —susurré rápidamente con poco aire, él besaba mi cuello con ansias, mordisqueando suavemente cuando creía necesario. Hacía demasiado calor.

—No será tan fácil, Bella —susurró con voz ronca, mi bajo vientre pedía acción y él seguía entretenido en mi cuello—. Un poco de misterio no le hace mal a nadie.

Claro que no, sobre todo si en lo único que _yo_ pienso es en tener todo de él en estos momentos. Sí, parecerá que estoy _muy_ necesitada para hacer esto con un completo extraño al que sentía que ya conocía, pero qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo gratificante.

Aburrida.

Llegamos a su habitación y mierda, en un movimiento totalmente veloz quedé sentada a horcajadas sobre él sintiendo su masculinidad, respirando dolorosamente porque su osadía me dejó perpleja.

—De acuerdo —dije después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire—. Te concedo ser misterioso —una sonrisa apareció en sus sensuales labios y los besé—. Por ahora.

Mi blusa yacía abierta y su pecho desnudo a mi merced. Desordené su cabello de pura necesidad, lo tiré una y otra vez y escuché su gemido. Volví a hacerlo. Él me llevaba a la locura, parecía que era mi infierno personal e iba demasiado lento. Torturándome. Pedía movimientos, sólo un poco de sus manos debajo de mi acalorado vientre. Nada más por el momento. Como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta comenzó la acción de desabrochar mis estúpidos pantalones, bajando el cierre y subiendo su mano hasta mi desnuda cintura y ahí se quedó, quieta.

_¡No era cierto!_

—¿No vas a contestar? —le pregunté sin muchas ganas. Tener celulares podía ser un verdadero desperdicio de tiempo.

—Se cansará de sonar.

Lo besé con la insistente música de fondo. Mis manos viajaron por su abdomen hasta el principio de sus pantalones, le quité el cinturón en dos segundos y se separó de mi boca para darme una de sus miradas sofocantes pero divertidas. Alcé mi ceja esperando que omitiera sus comentarios, bajó otra vez su cabeza directamente a mi cuello y mordió.

El desesperante sonido del teléfono reprimió el grandioso gemido que aguanté en mi garganta. Contestaba o lo hacía añicos, una de dos. Se irguió a regañadientes molesto por la nueva interrupción, y besó suavemente mis labios llevándome con él mientras se ponía de pie dejándome sentada en su cama. Su lengua rosó mi labio inferior antes de separarse completamente de mí.

—Sea quien sea sufrirá las consecuencias —se dio la vuelta, desapareciendo por la puerta abierta y dejando el delicioso olor de su perfume alrededor.

En mi nueva posición aprecié la habitación con más detalle, la mayoría de los accesorios eran de tonos azules y los amé. Es mi color favorito. En su buró, aparte de la luz de noche que no sabía cómo se encontraba encendida en su nivel más bajo, había un marco con una foto que llamó a mi curiosidad. La tomé y lo reconocí, estaba en medio de una mujer y un hombre sosteniendo un diploma. Sus padres, supuse al ver otro retrato atrás de donde estaba el primero; graduado de la universidad con una sonrisa malditamente hermosa y otra vez en medio de los señores. Se veía tan guapo en las fotos.

Miré hacia la puerta y ni sombras de él. Me levanté de su cama paseándome por el espacioso cuarto y antes de llegar al ventanal, otra foto llamó mi atención. Era más grande que las demás, pero no estaba colgada ni nada, parecía que hubiese sido escondida rápidamente u olvidada de momento. La saqué fuera del libro donde se encontraba; _Romeo y Julieta_, mi favorito. La di vuelta y varios niños sonreían, debían de estar en su último año y tras ellos se veía el instituto. Mi instituto. Repasé las caras de cada uno de ellos y reconocí a Ángela, llevaba lentes y sonreía, a su lado estaba Ben y a su izquierda Jessica con Mike y Tyler. Eran mis amigos, con los que pasé casi la mayoría de mis estudios secundarios en Forks. Seguí recordando a los demás; Lauren, Eric y mierda… A mi lado con una sonrisa de plenitud estaba _él_. Abrazándome por la cintura, tan confianzudo y yo lo dejaba, sonriendo placenteramente tomada de sus manos.

Qué jodida broma era esta. No recuerdo nada de lo que tenía frente a mí. Ni cuando nos tomaron esa fotografía, ni haberlo conocido y mucho menos haber estado a esa edad en Forks. Estudié en Jacksonville hasta mi graduación. No volví a ese pueblo nunca más desde que nos mudamos a Seattle. ¡Por qué estaba esta foto aquí!

—Fue el día que cumpliste dieciocho años —susurró tras de mí, asustándome. No volteé, mi mirada estaba fija en nosotros dos—. El mismo día del accidente.

¡De qué maldito accidente hablaba!

—¿Qué accidente? —pregunté secamente, sin moverme—. ¡Dime!

—¡El estúpido accidente en motocicleta que te dejó sin tus recuerdos! —exclamó él en el mismo tono molesto—. Tenías tantas ganas de estar con Jacob que decidiste escaparte del instituto antes de que me enterara —me explicó aún con enfado y soltó una risa sin nada de humor luego de unos segundos. No entendía nada—. Jacob aceleró al ver que había presenciado tu huída —negué aguantando las lágrimas, no me podían haber ocultado todo eso durante años—. Esperé por tu recuperación, Bella, pero después de saber por boca de Carlisle que habías olvidado tres años de tu vida que jamás recuperarías, Renée te llevó a Jacksonville.

Escuché su suspiro de cansancio y evité voltear. Sabía que estaba sentado en su cama, pero me era imposible mirarlo a los ojos con toda esta verdad a la luz.

Sentía tanta tristeza acumulada que se me hacía un nudo en la garganta al pensar en la historia completa. Abroché mi blusa, llenando mi cabeza de preguntas que ni siquiera era capaz de articular y que él podía responderlas. Hice lo mismo con mis pantalones, pensando en si era la única que daba esta noche por terminada.

—¿Éramos novios? —inquirí con voz suave, no debía descargar mi furia con él y volteé dándole a entender que estaba calmada—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Me observó detenidamente, vestido de pies a cabeza y con sus manos en puño en cada lado de su cuerpo hundiéndose en la cama. Se veía indefenso.

—Edward —respondió evadiendo mi mirada—. Edward Cullen —se levantó bruscamente caminando en mi dirección, sólo cuatro pasos—. Iré a dejarte y perdón por todo esto —me quitó la fotografía y la guardó nuevamente en el libro. Lo tomé de sus manos y vi el reverso.

—«Bella Swan» —dije en un susurro—. Recuerdo este libro… lo llevaba todos los días a clases —comenté más para mí misma, lo abrí y leí: «Para Edward Sexy Cullen, gracias por seguir conmigo a pesar de ser una jodida loca. Tu pequeña enorme, Bella, que te adora.»

Me quedé releyendo esa nota hasta que no lo tuve más en mis manos. Alcé mi mirada y vi que estaba otra vez molesto.

—Vamos —dijo sin esperar respuesta caminando fuera de la habitación.

¿Qué mierda se creía, que me iba a quedar muy tranquila después de enterarme que habíamos compartido mucho más que una simple calentura? Estaba muy equivocado, no me iba a ir tan fácilmente sin algunas respuestas. Salí a su encuentro, se estaba poniendo una chaqueta de espaldas a mí. Se veía tan endemoniadamente bello.

—No me iré de aquí —dije en tono firme—. Quiero saberlo todo.

Meneó su cabeza y lo vi sonreír cínicamente. Me enfurecí, llegué hasta él y tomándolo del brazo lo di vuelta. Estábamos cara a cara.

—¿Qué quieres, Bella? Deja esto y sigamos como si nunca hubiese pasado, por favor —pidió mirándome suplicante—. No deseaba intervenir en tus planes, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo quería tenerte como antes. Para mí solo —dijo seriamente, pero luego una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios—. Nunca te tuve sólo para mí, no sé porque insisto en eso —se pasó una mano por su cabello, frustrado—. Vamos, tus amigas estarán preocupadas —antes de que otra vez me diera la espalda lo agarré fuertemente de los brazos—. No sigas, ¿sí? No quiero hacernos daño, por favor, vete.

Intenté que sus últimas palabras no me dolieran, pero no lo soporté. Hoy, justamente hoy amenaza mi sensibilidad con salir a flote. Sentí ese ardor en mis ojos, avisándome que lágrimas traidoras deseaban salir sin contemplación alguna. Yo, la dura y a veces sin corazón, tenía ganas de llorar. Por él, por Edward Cullen.

—No espero que sigas queriéndome, Edward —dije casi en un murmullo y sin saber por qué, me dolió decirlo—. Pero creo merecer una explicación a todo esto —él asintió, pero nuevamente quiso voltearse—. ¡Escúchame! Necesito saber por qué ahora, por qué un día antes de la maldita boda me buscas.

—Te lo pedí una vez, Bella, y me rechazaste —respondió en tono exasperado—. No has hecho nada indebido para que mañana no puedas casarte. Sigues siendo virgen para él —soltó con desdén.

Benjamín sabía perfectamente que no lo era, pero no le importó si lo manteníamos entre nosotros dos. Edward. Mi virginidad la había perdido con Edward.

—_Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña —dijo con ternura, acariciando mi cabello y quitándolo de mi rostro—. ¿Te sientes bien?_

_Le asentí no pudiendo reprimir una enorme sonrisa de felicidad. Alcé mi cabeza para estar a centímetros de su dulce boca. Era tan hermoso cuando estaba preocupado tontamente._

—_Estoy perfectamente, mi amor —lo tranquilicé pasando mi mano por su mejilla—. ¿Ha sabido de alguien más afortunada que yo, Sr. Cullen?_

—_¿Por qué lo pregunta Srta. Swan? ¿Se siente afortunada? —me siguió el juego sonriendo._

—_Claro que sí, tengo un novio perfectamente sexy al que debo cuidar de las mujeres arrastradas que lo persiguen, quien es un caballero y me ha hecho la mujer más feliz esta noche._

_Me besó suavemente y me sentí sinceramente la mujer de Edward. La primera en su vida, el primero en la mía. Nos pertenecíamos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Hoy, esta noche que él hizo tan especial no la olvidaría jamás._

—_Te amo —susurró contra mis labios—. No lo olvides nunca._

—_Nunca —le respondí viendo sus verdes esmeraldas—. Te amo._

Mis mejillas estaban mojadas, empapadas en lágrimas que había comenzado a derramar en cuanto tuve esas imágenes en mi mente. No me había detenido a pensar en el por qué de no recordar algunos momentos de mi adolescencia y la verdad, nunca creí que podrían ser interesantes en mi vida.

Hasta ahora.

—Esa noche —intenté hablar, oyéndose un susurro demasiado ronco para mi voz—, esa noche estuvimos juntos en tu casa por mi cumpleaños y perdimos… —no fui capaz de completar la frase y lo observé—. Siento tanto todo esto, Edward —le expresé en un sollozo, respirando rápidamente para calmarme, él no decía nada—. Tantas veces pregunté por qué no podía recordar ciertas cosas y siempre evadían sus respuestas —asintió en silencio, con sus ojos verdes más brillosos y angustiados.

Acaricié su mejilla y cerramos nuestros ojos, era una sensación increíble poder tocarlo sin pensar sólo en algo físico. Me resultaba familiar, como si nos conociéramos de toda una vida. Vaya, pues lo hacíamos. Mi frente descansaba en su mentón, sus manos me aferraban por la cintura y las mías estaban en su rostro. No me movería de aquí si no fuera estrictamente necesario. Se sentía mi lugar, donde pertenecía.

Escuché lejanamente que me llamaban, una voz ansiosa y varonil seguía repitiendo mi nombre hasta que lo oí realmente. A mi lado.

—Bella —dijo él, preocupado—. Pequeña, despierta.

Pequeña, pequeña, pequeña.

_Los pasillos se encontraban vacíos y cómo no, todos estaban en sus clases a excepción de mí, claro está. Por culpa de la mojigata de Tanya Denali perdí la oportunidad de rendir el maldito examen. Esa perra sufriría cada una de las que me ha hecho. Llegué a la salida y fui a la parte trasera del instituto, no quería verle la cara a ningún idiota._

_Me recargué en la pared y respiré aire fresco. Escuché pasos pero no abrí mis ojos, seguro se iría._

—_Perdón por interrumpir tus profundos pensamientos —dijo una voz de chico, bastante madura si estudiaba aquí, lo ignoré—. ¿Has visto de casualidad una perra?_

_Me reí en un acto reflejo, antes de que interrumpiera pensaba en cómo descuartizar y torturar lentamente a una. Llamada Tanya, por supuesto._

—_Creo que está en clases —contesté divertida, viéndolo por primera vez. Verde, sus ojos eran de un maldito color verde—. Deberías entrar, si te ven aquí estarás en problemas —intenté decirle educadamente que se fuera._

_Lo que hizo luego me dejó sorprendida. Se sentó a mi lado, con sus brazos afirmados relajadamente en cada una de sus rodillas levantadas. Lo miré alzando una ceja y él me devolvió el mismo gesto._

—_¿Te molesta? —preguntó—. Soy Edward Cullen —me tendió su mano y la tomé—. Un gusto pequeña Bella._

—_¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —inquirí en tono de sorpresa, nunca lo había visto antes—. Y no soy pequeña, ¿de acuerdo? —dije molesta por su calificativo. ¡Tenía quince!_

—_Me golpeabas y sufrí tus abusos por algunos años en Jacksonville —me explicó a grandes rasgos, estaba perdida—. En vacaciones, a mi familia le gusta la playa —seguía más confundida que antes—. Tu madre te llevaba a pasear y yo jugaba cerca de ahí con unos amigos. Te uniste a nosotros en un partido de futbol y déjame decirte, para ser pequeña, tienes mucha fuerza._

_No dejó de llamarme así desde ese día. Al único que le permitía usar palabras cariñosas era a Edward. Mi mejor amigo._

—¿Estás bien, Bella? Vamos, responde —su voz se hacía cada vez más clara y me encontré acostada en su sofá, intenté levantarme—. Despacio.

Sí, me había desmayado, un acto del todo reconocible por mí. Respiré hondamente sintiendo su perfume al inhalar, estaba de cuclillas frente a mí tomando mi rostro y examinándolo como el médico que era. Profesionalmente.

—Recordé cómo nos conocimos —le murmuré viéndolo a los ojos, se tensó al oírme y bajó sus manos pasándolas por su rostro—. ¿Qué tienes?

—No debías recordar nada —comentó incorporándose, lo imité—. Nada, Bella.

—¿Por qué no? —su actitud me enojaba como no tenía idea—. ¿Te molesta que recuerde cosas de nosotros? ¿Es eso? ¡Mírame, te estoy hablando! —exclamé con furia, mirando fijamente sus ojos—. ¿Qué mierda te ocurre?

Meneó la cabeza negativamente y no entendía su comportamiento, antes de ver la fotografía era un Edward diferente. Me gustaba. Qué se joda, sigue gustándome mucho más ahora.

—No entiendes, Bella —dijo dando un suspiro, miró en mi dirección y habló directamente—. Esto no debería estar pasando, tú no tenías que recuperar tu memoria justo ahora, ¿de acuerdo? No me importa si sigues recordando, esto se acaba en este momento —su voz firme y sin emoción me desarmaron, sentí otra vez esas malditas lágrimas llenar mis ojos—. Te juro que de haber pasado esto en otro momento no te estaría hablando así.

—¿La boda complica todo? —pregunté con voz llorosa, él intentaba no hacerme sentir culpable pero era inevitable—. Pídemelo —le dije acercándome más a su cuerpo, su expresión era confusa—. Pídeme que no me case y lo hago, Edward.

Frunció sus ojos, sorprendido, desviando nuestras miradas y deseé intensamente que me abrazara. Poco me importaba suspender toda esa mierda, era lo único que deseaba desde el mismo momento en que dije _«sí». _Lo hubiese hecho, de verdad que sí, pero Benjamín se mostraba tan entusiasta y animado por casarnos que cada vez que le pedía que habláramos tenía una sonrisa enorme y me agradecía por haber aceptado. Qué le iba a decir.

Nada.

Edward veía por encima de mi cabeza concentrado ciento por ciento en sus cavilaciones. Por mi parte, no dejaba de pensar en esas imágines nuevas para mí, pero pertenecientes a nueve años atrás y con veinticuatro años en estos momentos, me sentía una completa ignorante de mi propia vida. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y con la poca luz de afuera podía ver que sus ojos parecían más oscuros. A punto de atacar.

—¿Lo harías? —di un pequeño saltito al escucharlo, no me miraba—. ¿Sabes lo que dirían los periódicos si cancelan tu boda? ¿Cómo quedaría tu familia, la suya, tú misma? ¿Pensaste en eso?

Claro que no, pero no me importaba. Tanto se habló de mí al estar de novia con el hijo del magnífico empresario y dueño de la cadena de hoteles más prestigiosa del mundo, que leer sobre mí de nuevo no me afectaba. Nunca lo hizo.

—Lo haría y poco me importa lo piensen los demás sobre una jodida boda —contesté firmemente para que le quedara claro cuáles eran mis deseos—. Saber de tres años perdido cambia todo y sobre todo saber de ti —agregué cada vez con más confianza—. Nuestro primer beso en el bosque, la vez que me escapé a tu casa por no verte en días, el concierto en Port Ángeles, el anillo que me regalaste por mi cumpleaños que sabe mierda dónde esté ahora —lo recordé todo, completamente todo—. Nunca te fui infiel con Jacob —dije con sorpresa, él tenía una mirada de dolor y prefirió caminar al sofá y sentarse—. No lo hice, sólo… lo besé como despedida.

—Sí, ya me lo habías dicho —respondió con desdén—. Jacob supo decírmelo también.

Quedé frente a él con mis rodillas afirmadas en la alfombra y su cara unos centímetros más arriba que la mía. Evitaba encontrarse con mis ojos y lo único que quería era que me mirara.

—Te amaba demasiado para hacerte algo tan bajo, Edward —tomé su rostro suavemente, acariciando sus mejillas y pasando mi pulgar por sus labios—. Pensé que me habías creído cuando te expliqué lo que había pasado en La Push —el asintió—. Nunca dijiste nada sobre él, ¿le creíste a Jacob?

—No era celoso contigo hasta que era necesario —comentó cogiendo un mechón de mi cabello y colocándolo tras mí oreja—. Él era importante para ti, nunca te prohibí verlo ni nada, sólo intentaba que te dieras cuenta que no eras una amiga para Jacob como creías. Él te veía de otra manera y para tu cumpleaños… —se calló y entendí a lo que se refería con su comentario, yo igual lo hacía seis años después—. Obtuve respuestas por parte de Jacob en vez de tuyas, pero no podía hacer mucho si no me recordabas.

—Lo siento —me disculpé, él limpió mis mejillas y sonrió—. Si Renée me hubiese explicado lo que pasó no estaríamos así.

—Nadie puede saberlo, Bella.

Lo abracé. Mi vida estaba tan jodida con una boda encima que él había sido mi milagro personal enviado desde algún remoto lugar como una señal. No era de las que creían en las señales del destino, pero deseaba creerlo con todas mis fuerzas y ser lo bastante fuerte para seguirlas. Edward se levantó del sofá conmigo unidos en un abrazo. Sabía lo que venía ahora por lo que le di un beso, no como los anteriores, sino más suave, tierno y sólo un roce. Nada más.

—Aún estaré a tiempo mañana —susurré viéndonos directamente—. Ya sabes mi número.

Lo último que recuerdo antes de caer rendida en mi cama es el color verde de sus ojos. Esmeralda y chocolate, una combinación que quería siempre unir. Junto a _él_.

* * *

><p>No sé por qué los Edward's en mis historias son la clase de hombres que amaría conocer... aunque sólo de amigo.<p>

En fin... está demás decir que desearía conocer a alguien así.

Gracias por sus reviews, saben que aunque no los conteste los leo y me alegran la vida, es lo mejor de todo.

Éxito.


	3. Para siempre

******Disclaimer:** ****Stephenie Meyer es dueña y creadora de los personajes, la trama es mía lo que es obvio.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Para siempre<strong>

_Kiss me all night. Don't ever let me go_

_._

Tuve unos sueños increíblemente vívidos. Antes de dormirme, pensé en todo lo que me había ocurrido esa noche y en lo ignorante que era de mi propia vida. Inventé un mundo feliz alrededor de un sonriente Edward, viajando o simplemente en casa sin hacer nada más que estar juntos. Porque eso era lo que me mantenía en este estado de zombi el día de mi boda, no poder estar con él, o saber que el hombre que me esperaría en el altar no sería alto, de cabello cobrizo sexymente desordenado aunque lo haya peinado, ni haría que mi corazón latiera tan deprisa por las ansias de llegar a su lado y decir «sí» con entusiasmo al borde de las lágrimas.

La historia con o sin una maldita boda, cambió. Incluso yo.

—¿Bella? Te esperan abajo para el peinado, cariño —avisó Renée a las diez de la mañana—. Date prisa.

Hundí mi cara en la almohada, llevaba puesta la ropa de anoche y lo único tirado en el piso eran mis botas. Sin mencionar algunas fotografías hechas pedazos esparcidas cerca de la ventana. Al llegar a mi cuarto con lágrimas recorriendo nuevamente mis mejillas, busqué la caja de mis recuerdos, vaya ironía. Estábamos todos, mis compañeros de Jacksonville, antiguas fotos de Forks, pero en ninguna estaba él. ¡Mierda! Sentí tanta rabia al darme cuenta que lo habían escondido de mí sin ninguna razón. Iba a conseguir respuestas, empezaría por Renée y terminaría con mis amigos. Todos eran cómplices en este jodido caso.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí resbalar hacia mi almohada una traicionera lágrima, la ignoré sin hacer ademán de borrarla. Era un recordatorio constante de quién era, me sentía vacía, preguntándome cuántas mentiras camufladas de verdad recibí durante seis años provenientes de las personas que más quiero y por ende, ellos a mí. Odio este día y sé que si recibo una llamada no será precisamente de Edward. Él era demasiado comprensivo para pedirme algo así. Tendría que hacerlo sola.

Unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron. Vi la hora y eran las once, me di vuelta y sin un mínimo de ganas me levanté a abrir. Rosalie me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y una clara confusión al verme toda desarreglada, Alice por otro lado, levantó sus cejas como esperando una explicación. Lástima, las que debían hablar eran ellas, no yo.

Dejé la puerta abierta y volví a mi cama tirándome encima y abrazando una almohada, esperaría a sus gritos para hacerles frente.

—Vas una hora retrasada, Isabella, Renée está de los nervios —regañó Alice, sintiendo su voz cada vez más cerca—. ¿Qué haces todavía con esa ropa? Vamos, levántate.

—¿Bella? —llamó Rose con un tono más suave—. Aún es tiempo de cancelarla, cariño —se sentó a mi lado y de soslayo vi que acercaba su rostro al mío—. Hey, puedo encargarme si quieres —sonrió y Alice interrumpió.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —para ser una pregunta de ese tipo, el tono que usó fue más de preocupación, tenía un montón de fotografías en sus manos—. No dejaste ninguna viva, Bella.

Negué y me encogí de hombros, ya no deseaba hablar con nadie, sólo pedía dormir. A mi lado Rosalie se tensó y me observó preocupada, tomándome del brazo derecho me volteó quedando de espaldas al colchón. Pasé mis manos por mi rostro, exasperada y cada vez más molesta.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —inquirió poniéndose de pie—. No tenías por qué romperlas, son tus _recuerdos_, Bella.

Me senté en cuanto escuché esa maldita palabra. Me dieron una mirada de completa confusión y expulsé parte de mi enfado con ellas.

—¿De qué recuerdos me hablas, Rose? —dije soltando una risa sin humor—. Ahí no había más que mentiras y yo la estúpida pensaba que eran ciertas. ¿Sabes cómo me siento al descubrir con quién fue mi primer beso? —mi tono era cada vez más fuerte, ellas sólo me veían sorprendidas—. ¿Cada detalle de mi primera vez?, ¿las veces que le dije un te amo a mi novio?, ¿saber por qué no podía recordar tres jodidos años? —lo último prácticamente lo grité, sintiendo las lágrimas desbordar mis ojos—. No lo saben —susurré con voz quebrada, mirando a la persona que se había acercado a la puerta tras mis gritos—. ¿Qué opinas tu mamá? —pregunté mordazmente—. ¿Algo que decir después de seis años?

Se instaló un silencio que no iba a romper. Mis amigas se miraban sin saber qué hacer, viendo alternadamente a Renée y a mí, quien dio un suspiro pare calmar su llanto.

—Creímos que era lo mejor, Bella —habló con voz llorosa, negué respirando una gran bocanada de aire, esto ya era pasarse—. Edward no te hacía bien —argumentó al verme en ese estado, dio unos pasos dentro de mi habitación y la miré seriamente—. Te estabas haciendo dependiente de él y eras tan joven, esa relación no te iba a llevar a nada bueno.

—Te casaste en un arranque de locura en Las Vegas a los dieciocho años—le repliqué sin entonación alguna, asintió avergonzada—. ¿Cómo eres capaz de decidir por mí después de eso? No tenías ningún derecho a alejarme de él —dije con calma, mirando cualquier punto excepto a ella.

Estaba enamorada y a la vez era consciente de lo que eso implicaba; dependencia quizás, celos a veces, amor la mayor parte del tiempo; pero supimos equilibrarlo, su preocupación por mí no era eso, era algo más. Algo que aún quería seguir escondiéndome en donde Charlie estaba implicado, él siempre me vigiló más de lo normal en cuanto empecé mi amistad con Edward.

Claro. Los mensajes de texto con Alice y Rose, lo descubrí leyéndolos.

—Lamento no haber cumplido las expectativas que tenías conmigo —dije aún sin verla, observando el retrato de mi graduación colgado en la pared frente a mi cama—. La única noche que compartí con Edward fue en mi cumpleaños —comenté más para mí misma, pero quería que entendiera lo que estaba tratando de decir—. Charlie revisó mis mensajes y te dijo qué —inquirí dándole una furtiva mirada—. ¿Que había perdido mi virginidad a los dieciocho? —sonreí secamente al verla en silencio—. Vaya —exclamé fingiendo sorpresa—, los Srs. Swan fingían tener moral después de todo.

—Bella —intervino Rose palpando la incomodidad de Renée—, creo que deberías ir a darte una ducha ya.

No esperé a que terminara de hablar y me fui al baño azotando la puerta. Pasé mis manos refregándolas en mi rostro hasta llegar a mi cabello, el cual jalé reprimiendo soltar un grito de furia. Todo este escándalo por enterarse que me había convertido en una mujer antes de casarme. Nunca quise entender sus principios porque simplemente yo iba en contra de ellos, no porque quisiera, sino por principios propios. En qué se diferenciaba una mujer virgen el día de su boda, ¿en que vestía de blanco y un velo cubría su rostro angelical? Por favor, esa mierda no interesaba mientras esas dos personas se amaran, Dios los recibiría de igual manera después que pasaran a mejor vida.

Sentía tantas ganas de golpear algo que preferí abrir la ducha y meterme con ropa bajo el agua fría. Estuve sin moverme por más de diez minutos antes de comenzar a quitarme mi vestimenta. Tenía tiempo. Podía decirle a Rose que se encargara de cancelar todo e ir en busca de Edward. Donde quería y deseaba estar.

Salí del baño y ellas me esperaban inquietas, moviendo su pierna o mordiendo una de sus uñas. Fui a mi closet y saqué un jeans con una camiseta que me quedaba ancha, sentía el ambiente tenso y regresé al baño a cambiarme. No estaba en condiciones de hablar por lo que sólo me limité a escuchar cuando estuve nuevamente en el cuarto. Alice fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, Bella —dijo con sinceridad y le creí. Conocí a Alice en la universidad—. Pero lamento que tu memoria haya regresado justo este día, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea que quieras hacer hoy.

Le asentí sin poder dedicarle ni una mísera sonrisa. Ella era capaz de contratar a un hombre para que se negara a mi boda y le estaría agradecida por siempre. Rose se levantó de la cama y se paseó de un lado a otro por un minuto. Ella tenía mucho más que explicar.

—Edward siempre me cayó bien e intenté ayudarlo con lo de Jacob —hablaba aún caminando de un extremo a otro—. Te advertí de él, te dije que arriesgabas una hermosa relación si seguías haciéndole caso a Jake, pero no le veías el problema —exclamó pasándose una mano por su cabello, ahora me sentía culpable—. Yo fui quien mantuvo una amistad todos estos años con Edward —confesó viéndome directamente a los ojos, abrí los míos sorprendida—. Hablábamos de él, de ti, de qué podíamos hacer para que volviera a verte, tu despedida de soltera…

—¿Lo planearon? —inquirí interrumpiéndola y dando unos pasos hacia ella—. ¿Para qué?

—Es obvio, Bella —respondió sonriendo sin sonreír, más bien una mueca—. Él es médico, quería hacer lo que tus padres tantas veces se negaron a escucharme, debías relacionarte con todo lo blanco que tenías en tu cabeza, lo más importante —explicó a grandes rasgos—. No quiero seguir mintiéndote, te quiero como a una hermana, pero por favor no odies a Charlie ni a Renée, creían que era lo mejor.

—No puedo asegurarte nada, Rose —dije secamente—. ¿Hay más?

Asintió reacia a continuar. No odiaba a mis padres, quizás estaba muy enfadada con ellos al punto de negarle la palabra, o hablarles sólo lo necesario. Así que lo que tuviera que decirme Rose no empeoraría aún más la fatídica relación. Espero.

—Mientras estabas inconsciente en el hospital —hizo una pausa mirando a Alice, nerviosa. Ella le asintió haciendo que continuara—, tus padres le negaron las visitas a Edward.

—¿Qué? —inquirí atónita—. ¿No… no lo dejaron?

—Charlie le dijo que cuando despertaras se fuera haciendo la idea de que ya no ibas a estar más con él —siguió relatando mientras me sentaba de un golpe en la cama sin poder creerlo—. Carlisle lo dejaba entrar a hurtadillas en la madrugada. Edward lo único que deseaba era verte, Bella —Alice pasaba una de sus manos por mi espalda calmándome, suspiré. Rose se arrodilló delante de mí—. Al saber que no recordabas nada decidieron llevarte a Jacksonville para mantenerte lo más alejada de Forks. Esme intentó que desistieran, incluso Edward les dijo que prefería irse él antes que estuvieras lejos de tus amigos.

—¿Todo porque me acosté con él? —dije tomándome la cabeza, esperando a que contestara.

—¿Sabes por qué Jacob nunca me agradó? —preguntó en vez de responderme, moví la cabeza negativamente. Se odiaban—. Por su lengua ponzoñosa —levanté mi cabeza y la miré, no podía decirme aquello—. Les dijo a tus padres cosas de Edward, que estabas cegada y él aprovechaba eso para hacerte hacer… lo que él quisiera —solté un sollozo, era mi mejor amigo, con el que compartí buenos y malos momentos, no podía haberme hecho esa jodida bajeza. Confié en él—. Lo siento mucho, Bella, pero un día te acompañé a un chequeo médico y no sé si habrá sido verdad o no, pero me dijo que no podía decirte nada de esos tres años, que era peligroso forzar tu memoria y de verdad lo siento tanto —unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas—, debí haberte ayudado y no lo hice.

La abracé, tenía claro que ella no era culpable, de hecho, Rose había sido una de las pocas personas que me toleraba cuando andaba con un humor de perros. Ahora entendía por qué los dolores de cabeza. Mi familia era una jodida mierda. Si pensé que no los iba odiar era porque no sabía toda la historia. Alice acariciaba mi cabello y me sentí más tranquila, ese gesto era una de las pocas cosas que me calmaba y me solté de Rose para darle un abrazo.

—Gracias —le dije cuando me separé—. Gracias a las dos por siempre estar conmigo —las miraba alternadamente, no quería dejar fuera a ninguna—. Dejen de llorar, mi funeral aún no comienza.

Sintiéndome totalmente ridícula, dejé que me peinaran, maquillaran y un sinfín de estupideces que no borrarían mi enfado ni tristeza. Escuchaba que me hablaban pidiéndome opiniones sobre colores y cosas que no me interesaban, no respondí a ninguna. ¿Que el día de tu boda no era el más feliz de tu vida hasta que tuvieras un hijo? Bueno, esperaré al divorcio.

Charlie llegó a casa y antes de poder hablarme desapareció con Renée. Rosalie y Alice me acompañaban, como damas de honor debían parecer gemelas, aunque sinceramente, con el cabello de Alice no se podía hacer demasiado. Benjamín tenía a su hermano mayor y a su mejor amigo como padrinos. Quise prohibirle que Demetri estuviera ahí, era un hombre extraño no me daba confianza, pero si él no estaba yo también debía dejar afuera a una de mis amigas, por lo que acepté que se quedara a regañadientes. Ésa fue una de las tantas discusiones mientras organizábamos —más bien su madre— la boda.

No dejé mi celular, aún tenía esperanzas de que sonara y en la pantalla apareciera un número desconocido. A horas de irme a la iglesia —que no pisaba hace años y que no conocía, como dije, lo único que elegí fue mi vestido y mis damas de honor, nada más— lo sentí vibrar, pero mi ilusión desapareció al ver el nombre de mi prometido en la pantalla. Contesté.

—_Bella, mi madre pregunta si vas a llevar contigo la liga _—son cristianos, pero de los antiguos—. _Ya sabes, prefiere que no lo hagamos._

—¿También quiere estar presente en nuestra luna de miel para que no te haga daño? —pregunté mordazmente—. Benjamín, intenta mantenerla alejada de mí o no responderé esta vez.

—_Sólo intenta hacerte la boda más fácil, Bella_ —la defendió—. _Pero está bien, la liga va_ —escuché un gritito de horror y él se apresuró a despedirse—. _Nos vemos en la iglesia._

Eran las tres cuando terminaron de arreglarnos, Charlie no me había saludado y supe que se había ido a ver unos detalles del auto que me llevaría. Renée intentó evitarme y yo le ayudé a hacerlo felizmente. Después de comer obligada —no tenía ganas de hacerlo—, me llevaron a mi habitación para ayudarme con el vestido.

Mierda. Sentí ganas de llorar en cuanto escuché «listo». Rehuí verme al espejo y comenzar a pensar en lo que venía. Caminar al altar y fingir escuchar al sacerdote mientras pedía con todas mis fuerzas que Emmett cumpliera su sugerencia de impedir mi purgatorio; sentir mis ojos arder y no poder ver bien por las lágrimas cayendo en abundancia al piso después de decir _«sí quiero»_.

—Jacob está esperando en el auto, Bella —anunció mi madre en la puerta de mi cuarto—. Estás hermosa.

Reprimí las ganas de contestarle para así evitar más peleas. Me acomodé en los zapatos blancos antes de caminar. Eligieron —está demás decir quién— unos zapatos altos y cuando digo alto, me refiero a más de diez centímetros, según, para estar a la altura de mi futuro esposo. Me mordí la lengua cuando mi suegra hizo ese comentario. Nos odiábamos. Sería una linda relación si duraba con su hijo más de dos meses.

—Dense prisa, ya son las cinco —gritó desde abajo Charlie.

Entré a la limosina —sugerida por ya saben quién— con ayuda de Jacob. Nos saludó amablemente con una sonrisa, Alice se la devolvió, Rose hizo una mueca y yo me dediqué a mirar mi celular.

No llamó. No lo iba a hacer. Estaba jodida a enfrentar mi boda hasta al final.

Emocionante.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó Jacob frente a mí—. No te dejará plantada si eso te ayuda.

Vaya que me ayudaría si lo hiciera.

—La verdad no, pero si te soy sincera… ¿sabes lo que significa sinceridad, verdad? —me quedó viendo confundido—. Bueno, no importa, después de seis años espero que tu alegría de que me case _sí_ sea verdad y que tu relación con Renesmee también lo sea.

—¿De qué hablas? Estoy comprometido con ella, Bella —asentí son una falsa sonrisa, alejó a Edward de mí, sentía más que una amistad, se quedó en Forks, me mudé a Jacksonville, conoció a Nessie y se enamoró.

—¿Cuál fue el propósito de mantenerme alejada de Edward? —inquirí viéndolo a los ojos—. ¿Cuál fue la maldita razón por la que inventaste mentiras y se las dijiste a mis padres? —exclamé ahora molesta, me miraba sorprendido, no lo dejé hablar—. No me interesa en estos momentos, Jacob. Estoy a minutos de casarme gracias a ti.

Charlie mantuvo silencio todo el trayecto a la iglesia al igual que todos dentro de la limosina. En la esquina, antes de doblar e ir directamente a mi infierno, fotógrafos esperaban mi llegada.

—Intenta sonreír —me dijo Charlie cuando estacionamos, lo ignoré—. Hazlo por…

—Por nadie, papá —le contesté—. Si no cancelo esta estúpida boda es por Benjamín, pero no me exijas nada, perdiste ese derecho hace años.

Mentalizándome en cosas buenas llegué con una sonrisa que se desvaneció tras dejar los _flashes_ fuera de la reja. Nos esperaba Charlotte —cuñada de Benjamín— con su hija de cinco años, Sophie. Ella entraría primero dejando un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas. Era una niña adorable.

—Bella —dijo ella haciéndome señas de que me agachara a su lado—, el amigo de mi tío está enojado con él porque se va a casar contigo —susurró confidencialmente en mi oído—, pero sí vas a hacer mi tía, ¿verdad? Me caes muy bien —dijo encogiendo sus hombros con una sonrisita.

—Seré tu tía y no dejaré de verte aunque Demetri diga lo contrario, ¿de acuerdo? —ella asintió y se volteó quedando frente a las inmensas puertas.

Rose y Alice me dieron una mirada suspicaz y se posicionaron detrás de mí, cada una agarrada al brazo de Jacob. Rosalie era la más feliz. Charlie me dio el suyo y lo tomé, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a cientos de personas levantarse, dejándome a la vista a un novio susurrándole rápidamente algo a su amigo.

_Dios, lamento haber maldecido y pecado._

Benjamín me recibió en el altar, delante del sacerdote, de la mirada de mi familia, amigos y conocidos. Me dio una sonrisa y se la devolví. La había practicado muchas veces. El padre los hizo sentarse comenzando así la ceremonia. Pude escuchar algunas palabras y una que otra frase, pero atención no le estaba prestando. Su voz me sacó de mi inconsciente.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró disimuladamente acercándose un poco más a mí—. Te noto nerviosa —miré en dirección a sus padrinos, Demetri no tenía buena cara—. ¿Quieres agua?

—Quiero saber porqué tu mejor amigo se opone a esta boda —pregunté también en un susurro, sentí su brazo tensarse—. Es mejor que me lo digas ahora y no después de pronunciar esas palabras de aceptación mutua.

Cogió mi mano con la desocupada y la acarició. Sonrió tristemente y después de un suspiro contestó.

—Eres asombrosa, Bella —aún disimulábamos esta conversación por lo que murmuraba—, y cualquier hombre desearía estar en mi lugar —asentí pensando en _él_—. Sé que no quieres casarte, al menos no conmigo y por favor perdóname, esta relación se me escapó de las manos —lo miré y él a mí, levanté una ceja para que se explicara—. Si no es demasiado mi descaro, quisiera pedirte que siguiéramos en contacto —moví mi cabeza afirmativamente, sintiéndome cada vez más dichosa—. Debes de haberlo descubierto ya, ¿no? —y lanzó una mirada a Demetri—. Me encargaré de esta gente, es lo menos que puedo hacer por el lío en que te metí.

Lo abracé. Se me daba bien dar abrazos, no me lo había planteado. El sacerdote interrumpió sus palabras y me separé de Benjamín dándonos una radiante sonrisa de felicidad y un pequeño beso sincero en la boca. Agarre mi vestido y me di la vuelta, no miré a nadie más que a Alice y a Rosalie; sonreían tan anchamente como lo había hecho yo segundos atrás, la rubia me lanzó unas llaves. Bajé los tres pequeños peldaños y caminé rápidamente hacia la salida oyendo exclamaciones de sorpresa y por fin, vi la luz del día.

Estacioné en el mismo lugar donde él había dejado su Volvo. Las pocas personas que allí estaban me miraron especulando lo obvio. Le dije al conserje que quería ver al Sr. Cullen urgentemente.

—Si es lo que imagino —comentó presionando un botón—, adelante.

Subí al ascensor sin una pizca miedo, oprimí el número de piso y deseé que estuviera ahí. Un sonido y las puertas abrirse me asustaron. Estaba excitada y por primera vez, no era por sexo. Llegué a su puerta y toqué. Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, la idea de verlo vestida de novia en la hora de mi boda me asustaron. ¿Si me rechazaba?

La puerta se abrió mostrándome a un Edward en pijama, despeinado, con signos de una barba incipiente e increíblemente sexy. Sí, era mi perdición.

—Hola —saludé al percibir que no iba a decir nada, me miraba sorprendido, con la mano en la manilla—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Dime que no lo hiciste —pidió aún mirando mi vestido, un tanto choqueado y meneando su cabeza. Lo negué, pero él no me veía. Idiota.

—Edward, desearía que dejarás de ver el maldito vestido y me miraras a la cara —dije firmemente consiguiendo toda su atención—. Ahora, ¿me dejas entrar?

Hizo un gesto y pasé, las cortinas aún estaban cerradas moviéndose con el viento que entraba por el único ventanal abierto. Me volteé a verlo, de acuerdo, creo que venir así vestida le ocasionó un severo trauma. Caminé hasta él, quien se había acercado a pasos muy lentos hacia la sala. Sus esmeraldas me observaban intensamente e hice lo mismo. Quería decirle tantas cosas que no sabía por dónde empezar. Tomó la palabra.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó sin desviar su mirada de la mía—. Te hacía casada a esta hora.

—Pues, no lo estoy —dije evitando sonreír—. Digamos que una pequeña niña dijo que el amigo de su tío se oponía a la boda y ya sabes —me encogí de hombros—, en el altar tuvimos una disimulada conversación y quedamos como amigos.

—¿Qué? —inquirió sin entender.

—Benjamín es _gay_, Edward.

Me faltaba oxígeno, pero separarme de sus adictivos labios era imposible. Sus manos en mi cintura me aferraban fuertemente y yo hacía lo mismo con su cuello, pasando mis manos por su desordenado cabello y jalándolo al sentir su lengua invadirme. Besarlo era un placer intenso. Encajábamos, siempre lo habíamos hecho.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio? —pregunté tras morder su labio inferior. Sonrió recordándolo.

—Con una condición —dijo pasando su lengua por mi labio, asentí sin pensar—. La próxima pregunta la hago yo.

—¿Qué hay de malo en que la mujer pregunte? —enarqué una de mis cejas, él besó mi nariz y contestó:

—Ya serían dos veces, pequeña —argumentó y con sólo escuchar su calificativo le di la razón—. Déjame aunque sea la pregunta más importante —bajó sus labios a mi cuello y comencé a perder la consciencia—. ¿Terminamos lo de anoche? —sugirió mordiendo la marca que ya me había hecho. Era un peligro.

—Con una condición —repetí sus palabras y alzó su cabeza esperando, le quité su camiseta blanca lanzándola al piso y puse mis manos en su pecho, lo miré directamente a los ojos—. Que sea para siempre.

En la madrugada mientras seguíamos sellando esa promesa, me dije que volvería a pasar toda esa mierda si el final resultaba tan excitante.

* * *

><p>Tan distinto a lo que he escrito anteriormente.<p>

Si llegaste hasta el final, muchas gracias por leer y si quieres, puedes dejar tu review sin compromiso. No muerdo como me gustaría.

Buen día.


End file.
